


Во имя бога

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: спецквест WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [2]
Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Иногда лучше не знать ответа.
Series: спецквест WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197251
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Во имя бога

Аура загадки расползается над головой очередного разоблачённого преступника. Не привычно радужная (чем-то напоминающая поверхность мыльного пузыря), а тёмная и липкая на вид (больше всего похожая на пятно мазута). Нейро презрительно кривится и на секунду отворачивает голову, выворачивая шею невозможным для человека образом. Судорога пробегает по его лицу, искажая и уничтожая человеческие черты, возвращая его настоящий — демонический — облик. Огромный клюв распахивается, выпуская из себя неразборчивый клёкот, — сегодня Нейро не желает себе приятного аппетита. 

Но и не есть он не может.

Яко смотрит на знакомую картину с непривычным сочувствием: голод — слишком отвратное чувство, порой заставляющее поглощать то, от чего тебя тошнит. Всё, лишь бы получить необходимые для жизни калории.

Нейро возвращается в человеческий облик и предусмотрительно отходит от скорчившегося на полу преступника, который шепчет что-то неразборчивое. Яко наоборот приближается, перебарывая внезапно возникшую брезгливость. Ей так и не удалось понять мотив этого человека, до смерти замучившего шесть девушек. Седьмую им удалось спасти. Яко садится на корточки, машинально отводит лезущую в ухо прядь волос и внимательно вслушивается в монотонное бормотание.

— Всё ради нашего бога, только ради него, он создаст прекрасный мир, в котором наградит всех преданных ему, — пугающий шёпот ввинчивается ей в мозг.

Взглядом Яко пересекается с глазами преступника, и её пробирает дрожь: они такие же ясные, какими были до того, как Нейро призвал Дьявольского Скрипача. От этого страшно. 

Яко присматривается, изо всех сил напрягая зрение: тёмная дымка загадки хоть и стала прозрачнее, но никуда не исчезла. Кажется, она оказалась совсем несъедобной.  
Яко думает об этом всю дорогу до офиса детективного агентства, пару раз случайно врезаясь в фонарные столбы. Её мучает вопрос, ответ на который она не хочет знать. Вот только останавливаться на полдороги она разучилась. 

— Это из-за его веры? — спрашивает она у Нейро, когда тот привычно устраивается на потолке офиса.

Нейро молчит, кольца его радужки наслаиваются друг на друга, полыхая изумрудным пламенем.

— Неужели он действительно близок к богу? — Яко сглатывает внезапно появившийся кисло-горький ком в горле.

Перед глазами мелькают фотографии тел жертв, в ноздри бьёт навязчивый запах разложения. 

Нейро продолжает молчать.

— Жужелица, а кто сказал тебе, что бог должен быть прекрасен и добр? — наконец отвечает Нейро, отворачиваясь от неё к окну.

Яко продолжает смотреть на него. И предпочитает больше ни о чём не спрашивать.


End file.
